In order to achieve optimum values for an ignition signal and a fuel injection signal of the engine, an engine control apparatus has been known in which the optimum ignition control data is stored in advance with respect to the various control information regarding the operating state of the engine, and in response to measurement data from an input measurement section and input data from the input section and the output information receiving section, by referring these input data to the optimum ignition control data, the corrected control data for the optimal ignition signal that corrects the measurement data is calculated (Patent Document 1).